A steamy affair
by pink-star210
Summary: Peter and carla go away for the weekend to a luxury hotel but when they go home is it all that simple title kinda rubbish but i couldnt think what else to have
1. Chapter 1

Carla was getting ready to go on out. Peter was taking her away for the weekend. She admired herself in her long free standing mirror. She had to say to herself she did look sexy in this tightly strung up corset. It was violet with black string and buckles on it. Oh boy Peter was in for a treat tonight. She put on her tight fighting black mini dress and put on some knee high boots. The ones that Peter loved. She then started packing she put in lots of tiny tight dresses/skirts and pair of back stocking her most sexiest underwear and another pair of high legged boots. She then called a cab she wanted to arrive nice and early. She then quickly went and put on more bright red lipstick and shoved that in her bag too she collected all her toiletries and then sat down on the sofa just before the buzzer went. She quickly grabbed her suitcase, locked her door and ran down the stairs.

"Lloyd could you take me to the train station"

This is where Peter was going to met her as he didn't want her knowing what the hotel was in advanced.

"Oh going somewhere nice are we" Asked Lloyd

"Well I suppose you could say that"

"So who's the luck fella then"

"Now that would be telling" Replied Carla smirking to herself. They continued driving for about 10 minutes

"That will be £5.60" Said Lloyd, Carla hander him and fiver and a one pound coin

"Just keep the change" and Carla got her case out the back and walked off towards Peters silver car which was sitting waiting for her.

" Why hello their Mrs beautiful" said Peter

"Oh shut up and drive me to this hotel" Carla said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Peter tried to lean in for a longer more passionate kiss.

"Uhuh wait until later Mr Keen"

It took them about half an hour of driving before they arrived. Peter got out his door and quickly ran around to let Carla out.

"Well thank you" Carla said as Peter went to get his and her suitcases.

"So how does it look" Peter said with a big smile on his face

"Perfect" Replied Carla who gave him another quick peck on the check and once again peter tried to get a better kiss only to be slapped jokingly in the face.

"And what ave I told you already"

"Well your just too irresistible" said peter as they walked hand in hand into the grand hotel.

"Can I help you" the women at the reception asked.

"Eh yea we have a booking for Barlow please"

"Alright Mr Barlow alright well your room is number 14 just along that corridor over there and here are your keys hope you enjoy your stay" and at that Peter and Carla walked away. Carla took Peters hand and walked away into the room


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Carla said" as she walked into the room

"This is amazing" She was truly amazed at how much money Peter must have spent in this. It had a Jacuzzi and massive 4 poster bed, mini bar, walk in wardrobe and a Ensuite bathroom.

"Well you can repay in a moment then cant you honey" Said Peter leaning in to kiss her but Carla moved her head away.

"First of all I would like to unpack and then I would like to get changed into something a bit more comfy"

"Ok il go get a shower well you unpack baby" And Peter walked off in to the shower. Carla immediately took this opportunity and pulled off her tight black dress and jamp on the bed. She started to rub her wet pussy and let of little moans. As Peter heard this he switched off the shower and walked out to see if everything was ok.

"Are you ok…. Carla what's going on" Peter asked confused but couldn't be angry at the sight in front of him

"I just couldn't wait baby come and join me" Peter couldn't hold back any longer and he ran over to the bed jamp on and started to kiss her passionately. He then started kissing down her neck and sucking on her pulse.

"Oh Peter baby" At this peter turned her over and started to untie her corset and kissing her neck in-between breaths. He then flipped her over again and took the corset off of her and started to lick up and down her thighs, teasing her knowing how much she desperately needed him right now. He then slowly started to lick her hot wet pussy avoiding the spot she needed most desperately.

"Mmm Peter just fuck me" Carla moaned out loud and at that Peter slid right inside her.

"Aggggghhhhh Peter baby harder" So Peter started going in and out of her harder and deeper. Carla arched her back and started moving her hips in time with him so he could get in deeper. Peter knew Carla was really close and so was he so he started sucking hard on her pulsating bud Carla instantly came screaming so loud it sent him over the edge to. Peter started to slow down as they were both really sensitive now and then slowly slid out of her. Peter then rolled over and lay beside her.

"Peter that was amazing the best ever" Carla said resting her head on Peters chest.

"I know it was baby" Peter said pulling the blanket over them both so they could snuggle up and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Peter was the first one to wake up, he looked down at Carla and thought about how beautiful she looked he started playing with her hair as she began to stir.

"Hmm baby you should have woken me up"

"Its fine you looked so peaceful like that I couldn't just wake you up"

"Oh cutie" Carla said leaning in to kiss him.

"But I need the loo so if you don't mind me leaving you" Carla said getting off the bed and walking to the loo. Peter was just lying down when he heard her curse violently.

"What's up love" He asked confused.

"Tonight's going to be very boring unless you want it to get really messy"

"Why are you on your women's thing"

"Yes im on my women's thing" Carla said walking out the bathroom and going into her bag and getting out a tampon.

"Does it not hurt having that in all day" Asked Peter curiously.

"No you get used to it"

"Could I put it in you" Asked Peter wishing he hadn't. Carla laughed at this.

"Yea I guess if you want" So Peter walked over and Carla told him how to put it in and he did exactly as she said. And they both got ready and went down for breakfast. Peter had a full English and Carla had toast, cereal and orange juice.

"So what do you fancy doing today" Asked Peter and they went back up to the room"

"Eh Nothing be with you all day" Said Carla with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Well if you insist we could try out that Jacuzzi"

"Sure Il just let breakfast settle first eh"

"Yea yea sure" And within the hour they had watched the only decent thing on tv and talked to each other.

"Right im ready" said Carla standing up and started to slide out of her leggings and top and then peter got up and did the same Carla walked over to her bag naked and got out her bikini.

"Are you putting stuff on" asked Peter

"Are you not" Carla asked back

"Well I thought we could go in and you know"

"Well I have to put on bottoms but I'll go topless for you so you can semi play with me. And Carla pulled up the bottom thongs and walked over to the Jacuzzi and stepped in, walked over to Peter who was already in and went and sat on him so she was straggling him her breasts hanging so close to his mouth he just couldn't help himself and started licking and sucking on them causing Carla to give out little moans.

"You know you could always do me from behind it would just need to be out the water" And with this idea stuck in his head he pulled her out the Jacuzzi pulled off her pants and got her on all fours, he then inserted his wet hard length into her which made her moan out he put his hands round to her hips and pulled them forward which gave him better and deeper access into her.

"Oh Peter harder baby" So he did just that and started going harder and harder causing her to moan louder and louder and before he knew it all his liquids had filled her up and were dripping out of her as she turned over and smiled.

"You are amazing Barlow" Carla said smirking to him

"And you're an amazing women Connor" He said smiling back before dragging her back to the Jacuzzi and putting her on top of him…..


	4. Chapter 4

2 Months later….

**Carla**- Peter could you come round after work we really need to talk about 7.00? Car xxxx

**Peter**- Yea sure love what's wrong? Xxxx

**Carla- **Its complicated talk later Xxxx

Carla got home from work and a quick shower and changed into her pyjamas she made herself some tea and went to sit down to eat it. It was 20 minutes till Peter was due so she loaded up the dishwasher and sat down and looked at the pregnancy test again it defiantly said positive it wasn't just her imagining it. Bang on 7 she heard her door go and Peter came in she quickly hid the test behind a cushion and stood up to see Peter as he had his own key.

"Hey love what's wrong you're as white as a sheet"

"You ad eh better sit down" And she and Peter went to sit down but the test fell out from behind the cushion as Carla sat down

"Em Carla what's that" He said looking very confused he looked at Carla who was looking down with tears streaming down her face he leant over to cuddle her and she leant right into him as he cradled her.

"I just want to make sure but is it positive" Carla looked up and nodded.

"Car why are you crying that's amazing news baby that's just great" Carla just shrugged and held him tighter

"But what about Leanne and Simon"

"Im going to dump Leanne as soon as I see her and then you and the baby can move in with me and Simon" And Carla just nodded before lying down more and making herself comfy. Peter reached behind him and pulled the blanket the blanket over her.

"Im going to stay here with you okay im going to be with you every step" Peter said leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead and realising had already fallen asleep he carried her through to her bedroom and carefully put her on the bed and got unchanged himself, lifted her back up and tucked her under the blanket and walked around the other side and got in beside her he wiped the last remaining tear from her face and hugged her like he would never let go and then he to fell asleep.

The next morning they both woke to Carlas alarm.

"Hey Mr I never knew you stayed overnight"

"Im wasn't going to leave you im with you every step of the way"

"Hmm well I don't suppose you would mind going and making us a nice big breakfast while I get ready eh" So Peter got up and walked out the bedroom but leaving the door open so he could see her. She looked over at him but just laughed and pulled off her bottoms and walked over to her underwear collection before bending down so Peter could get a view he could only see and not touch. She picked out her most sexiest set and pulled up the lacy thongs before standing in the mirror she then put on the lacy bra and padded her breasts so they sat nicely. She then put on a really thin dress a bit longer than the one she wore to the hotel and some knee high black heels and walked through to the kitchen where Peter had made Toast, Fried eggs and had Jam and Orange juice on the table.

"Now this does look nice" Said Carla taking the seat opposite Peter.

"Oh and do you mind if I tell Chelle today about the baby"

"No no you go ahead" And they both tucked into their breakfast before Carla stood up scraped her plate.

"I ad better be off then" Said Carla giving peter a kiss but peter wouldn't let her go and then finally broke the kiss but continued down her neck.

"Peter baby I really need to go"

"Ok well I will end it with Leanne today and then I'll come and collect you and you can move in"

"Mmm sounds good text me before you come though" And Carla walked out the flat leaving Peter to finish up. Carla walked down the steps and got into her car and realised how lucky she was to have her Peter, Simon and the baby. She put the keys in the ignition and drove away when she arrived she was surprised to see they were all already in and working. She walked in and smiled at the workers and then walked into the office to see Michelle on the phone already.

"Somebody's a bit early today" Said Carla as Michelle put down the phone.

"Well someone's very happy today" Michelle said looking at Carla for an explanation

"What" she said as she realised Michelle was still looking at her 5 minutes later.

"Well Carla it doesn't take a detective to know that something has happened that you are happy about"

"Ok well you've to promise not to tell anyone"

"My lips are sealed" Said Michelle getting very excited

"Okay well im pregnant"

"You're what OMG Carla that's amazing wait but you're single"

"This is the bit im dreading"

"Go on"

"Well its eh Peters"

"Peters your joking right"

"Nope he is finishing it with Leanne today and im moving in with him and Simon"

"And how long has this been going on" Asked Michelle now really curious.

"5,6 Months not too sure"

"And you didn't bother telling me"

"Well it called an affair chelle no one in meant to know" laughed Carla.

"Oh and I might need to finish early you can too wele just close early"

"What ever you say" said Michelle who couldn't believe what she had just heard.

About an hour later peter texted Carla telling her that he did it and he would come get her in 10 minutes. Carla walked out the office and told everybody to go home.

"And you to chelle go somewhere nice with Steve"

"Who could resist that order" And Michelle packed up her stuff and left. Carla slumped back down into her black leather chair and looked down at her stomach and felt it feeling for any signs of life in there. And then Peter arrived stood her up and started kissing her passionately again but this time she responded by pulling him in closer and feeling up and down his chest.

"Uchh peter have you just had a fag" Carla said pulling away

"Yea sorry total forgot about it"

"Right well if you want to keep feeling my lips against yours you're going to have to pack it in especially with this one in me".

"Anything for you my darling anything for you"

"Right well come on drive me to my flat and help me pack then" So Peter took Carla by the hand and took her outside opened her car door for her and drove away to her flat to help he pack.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't pack much just half her clothes, underwear, pyjamas, toiletries etc.

"Do you have a long mirror at you babe"

"Eh yea specially for you"

"Oh baby that's so sweet" Carla said giving Peter a quick kiss on the lips before moving away to finish packing.

"Right well that will do for now" Carla said taking one suitcase and heading out the door while Peter got the other one and switched of the lights and then headed down the stairs while Carla locked up and followed Peter they both put the cases in the back and headed back to Peters. When they got their Peter turned round to face Carla in the car.

"No matter what everybody says im just going to ignore them ok because the only person I want to be with is you" Said Peter taking hold of Carlas hands.

"Yes I know and the same goes for me now let's get me unpacked and then maybe you can see me properly and not though a door" Says Carla in her most seductive voice

"And who could avoid that offer" so they both got out the car and each took a case and made their way up the stairs. Peter showed Carla to the bedroom and helped her unpack.

"I know what we could do gorgeous how's about we have a bath together hey I could maybe give you one of those back massage things you women like or I could give your hair a wash or I could just look at you"

"Emm well all 3 of those sound good to me I'll finish unpacking you go run it and then I'll come join you"

"Ok" Said Peter as he walked out and into the bathroom.

5 minutes later Carla went to join him pleased to see he was already in there legs spread a bit where she was supposing she was meant to sit. Carla slipped out her gown put her shampoo etc on the side and went to join him.

"Well babe this is cosy I must admit"

"Baby as long as im with you I don't mind if it's cold, warm, cosy or whatever" Peter said as he slid his arms around her stomach and gently placed his hands where he thought the baby was.

"Were going to be great together You, me, the baby and Si wele be one happy family".

"Hmm I do hope so now what about washing me hair" Carla said as she leant forward and got her shampoos.

"Right yea well I you lie down on this pillow and il do the rest". Carla did exactly that and lay down on the pillow which was above his thighs. And then peter got the shower head and soaked her hair with the warm water and got her shampoo on his hands mixed it around a bit and slowly started massaging it into her hair, he spent about 5 minutes just massaging it in and then washed it out and put in her conditioner left it for a few minutes while he gave her back and shoulders a rub and then washed that out.

"Now was that ok for my lady"

"Mmm perfect" said Carla. "But im going to have to get out otherwise il be falling asleep in the bath and im starving so I'll need to get some food".

"Well ok but as long as I can dry and change you"

"Jings Peter im not that big but ok may as well practise I suppose" So they both got out the bath and Peter wrapped Carla in a towel and patted her dry. He then tied the towel around her and lead her through to their room. He then took they towel off her and put on one of her lacy thongs and then her brown trackie bottoms, then got her matching bra put that on her and then pulled her black strappy top over her and put on her brown top and zipped it up.

"Well done Peter you are going to be a good daddy now im hungry and I could really do with cheese and beans on toast so if you don't mind I shall leave you"

"Perfect wouldn't mind making some for me would you love" Carla nodded and walked out the room leaving Peter to get changed

15 minutes later they were both sitting on the sofa watching a rom com Carla had insisted on putting on.

"Peter baby when will Simon be home" Asked Carla turning her head to look at him as she was lying down on his knees."

"Oh a couple of hours yet he's at his granddads for tea" Carla nodded and made herself comfy before quietly nodding off to sleep. About an hour later as Peter too was getting quite drowsy, Leanne came back.

"Emm Leanne what are you doing here" Peter asked really quietly

"I Came to get my stuff and see if you had changed your mind but I can see you've not you already have that stupid cow here and made herself comfy I see well wait till I get my hands on her she wont be so comfy" Leanne said shouting and breaking down into tears

"Leanne will you shut up Carla is sleeping get your stuff and get out"

"Its fine doesn't matter just chuck it in the bin but just let precious Carla know when she wakes up to be careful where she goes" Leanne said as she slammed the door shut causing Carla to jump out of her sleep

"Mmm what's all the noise Peter" Carla asked sitting up confused

"Oh it just Leanne being a cow telling me to tell you to watch where you go, oh boy at the time Sis going to be here soon". And at that Simon came running in the door tears streaming down his face

"Wow wow what's happened Si"

"Its Leanne she said she never want to see me again and that were all horrible"

"Oh did she now well we don't need her now Simon me and Leanne have had a big fall out so we will never be together again but Carlas going to live here now and please be very nice to Carla as in a few months you're going to have a little baby brother or sister"

"What that's way cool Simon said as he ran straight into Carla who had woken up a bit more

"Wow ello Simon"

"Hi Carla would you be my new mum" Carla looked over to Peter not sure what to say and Peter nodded

"Yea sure I will if you want me too"

"Yea of course I do" Simon said leaning into Carla for another hug as Carla gave him one back


	6. Chapter 6

"Right come on Mr" said Peter

"Time for a bath and bed"

"Oh ok only if Carla can tuck me in" Said Simon slowly trailing over to his bedroom

"Yea sure you go get a quick bath then" And Simon ran off and Peter smiled at her signalling for her to not move as he went to run Simons bath. Carla sat back and looked at her stomach getting a tiny bit fatter. She then realised people at the factory would be wondering why she was getting so big she would have to tell them soon.

"Hey love what's wrong" Peter asked as she felt his hands running through her hair.

"Oh nothing babe just thinking"

"What about"Peter said walking around and sitting beside her slowly kissing her on the lips again and again.

"Oh Nothing" Carla said in-between kisses and then leaning closer for a more passionate kiss before they were interrupted by Simon ohhing at them in disgust.

"Eh go for a bath Mr and then Carla will come say goodnight to you if you're lucky" And Simon walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him

"Em so how do I do this whole goodnight thing, do I like read him something or just tuck him in and say goodnight what am I meant to do"

"Well he doesn't like getting read to he'll read on his own if he wants so just tuck him in make sure Mr snuggles is around say goodnight give him a quick kiss on the forehead and switch out his light but leave his lamp on and pull the door two" "And if you're lucky enough you could be tucked in as well" Said Peter smiling and kissing her gently which she responded to.

"Uchh what have I told you guys now good night dad and come on Carla"

"Goodnight Si and think about what you want to do tomorrow"

"Will do dad" And Simon pulled Carla off his dad and into his room.

"Ok so you have done your teeth and you're in your pyjamas".

"Yes yes" said Simon jumping into his bed and Carla came and sat next to him and pulled the duvet over him.

"Carla can I call you mum"

"Yes if you wish too then yea you can"

"Okay then mum can we all go to the big park tomorrow cause It'll be nice and sunny tomorrow" Asked Simon making himself more comfy under the duvet.

"Yea I guess we can" Carla said reaching over to his lamp and turning it on

"Right goodnight then" Carla said leaning to give him a quick kiss on the forehead and Simon responded with a big hug

"Night mum" Simon said as Carla stood up and walked out switching off the light

"Night" She said and gave him a wink and pulled the door slightly. She walked over to the couch where Peter was sitting watching TV and lay down with her head resting on him her favourite position.

"He ok beautiful"

"Yea he's fine wants to go to the big park if its nice"

"You ok doing that"

"Well yes its fine I'll just do some sunbathing and you two can go run wild" Carla said snuggling down comfier into Peter before slowly drifting off to sleep. It got to half 11 and Carla hadn't woken up so Peter switched off the tv and carried her though to the bedroom. He thought of trying to put her into pyjamas but thought that would wake her so he slowly took off her trousers and top but left her vest on so at least she was slightly covered and then pulled the blanket over her and got unchanged himself before snuggling into bed with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla suddenly woke up feeling sick and unwell at about that's when it suddenly came the feeling of being sick she suddenly just needed to throw up but she couldn't find her gown anywhere and she wasn't walking about basically naked she tried with all her might to try and wake Peter by punching him and kicking him frantically but with no response and then she couldn't hold it in anymore and spewed all over the floor which then immediately woke Peter.

"Wow baby what happening" Peter said sitting up and moving her hair out her face

"Im sorry" She said now in tears

"It just came up I've not been sick once yet"

"No baby its fine I'll clean it up later come on let's get you through to the bathroom hey" Peter said giving her one of his big dressing gowns. He wrapped it around her as he could see she was now shivering even though it was toasting in the house and he lifted her up and carried her through to the bathroom.

"Do you feel you're going to be sick again?" Peter asked concerned as he sat him and Carla down and she just nodded and lay back into Peter. But before she could get to comfy she immediately sat up again and threw up into the toilet and Peter was then again right behind her comforting her. When she'd settled down again Peter stood up and got his other dressing gown from the hook and wrapped it around him and then cuddled Carla back into him before she slowly drifted back to sleep. So he flushed the toilet and carried her through to the sofa where he wrapped her in a big blanket and got a bucket from the cupboard in case she needed to be sick again he then snuggled in beside her and he slowly drifted off as well. He was woken by the post about an hour later he went to get it but it was all junk so he out it to the side he checked the time and it wouldn't be long before Simon would wake up so he put the TV on quietly and snuggled in with Carla again. 20 minutes later Simon walked through.

"Wow this is early for you" Simon said stunned

"Ssshhh Carlas just sleeping now ok she's not feeling too good so let's just leave her to sleep"

"Ohhh I hope she gets better but can you at least watch something decent" So Peter tucked him the remote and looked down at Carla to make sure she was ok he started brushing his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly on the head before bending down and reading the newspaper and then Carla suddenly stirred sitting up and running though to the bathroom and peter immediately behind her.

"Its ok love just let it all come out" Peter said brushing her hair out her face and rubbing her back.

"Uchh It's disgusting Peter it tastes rank" Carla said standing up and flushing the toilet before cleaning her face and trying to get over it.

"You don't have Cheerio's do you I am flemin staving" She said putting toothpaste on her toothbrush so she could get her mouth tasting normal again.

"Yea I do baby how about you get yourself a quick shower and I'll bring you some clothes through so you don't have to go through in a man's dressing gown "

"I quite like it actually but yea that's a better idea" Carla said smiling and rinsing her toothbrush before giving Peter a quick kiss

"Thank-you babe"

"What for" Peter asked puzzled

"For being with me and staying up with me"

"No its fine I couldn't just leave you could I, now do you want anything particular clothes"

"Yea just ma black leggings and I'll choose a top later" Carla said taking off Peters dressing gown and her pants and vest before stepping into the shower.

"Is mum ok" Simons asked clearly worried

"Yea she's fine it's what happens to women when their carrying babies"

"Oh ok" replied Simon turning up the TV and sitting back down and Peter went and got Carla new underwear and leggings and then went and popped them into the shower and went to sit down beside Simon. About 5 minutes later Carla came out the shower and went and choose a top. She choose a lose long top with a cats face on it and put it on and then walked through to the living room where she was greeted by Simon running up to her and shouting mum.

"What's up little man" Asked Carla lifting him up and walking over to the sofa with him

"I was worried about you mum" said Simon giving her a big hug

"Oh well don't you'll have to get used to it, its gonna be like that most mornings im afraid" said Carla putting him down and walking over to the kitchen.

"Si why don't you go get ready for the park eh give Carla time to eat her breakfast" And then Simon ran off into his room.

"You're great with him Car he adores you" Said Peter going and getting the Cheerio's as she was looking in all the wrong places.

"Love there here" Peter said putting them on the unit

"Oh right I was just away to look there" Carla said laughing and pouring loads into the bowl and filling it with milk before moving over to the table and sat next to peter

"Hmm Peter I was thinking about breast feeding is that ok" Carla said in-between mouthfuls

"Yea that'd be great only if you want" Carla nodded and squeezed Peters hand before Simon came and joined them.

"Will we take food with us" asked Simon

"Yea and we can buy stuff" Replied Peter "What do you want to take"

"Eh sandwiches, crisps, juice that kinda stuff"

"Ok and what do you want on your sandwiches car" Asked Peter as he realised how he didn't know what she took on sandwiches.

"Emm whatever cheese, chicken, jam surprise me" Carla said standing up and putting her bowl in the sink before going to finish getting ready. She brushed her hair and let it stay in lose curls and put some perfume on and then her brown Ugg boots and put sandals in her bag and then she put on a bit of makeup before going out grabbing her sunglasses. Within 5 minutes they were all out the door and getting into Carlas car as that was the one Simon had chose to go in as it looked cooler. Carla moved all the paperwork into the boot and then got in and started driving Peter telling her where to go.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived Simon jumped out inpatient to go play so Peter and Carla quickly got out and walked down to a nice sunny spot on the grass where they could see Simon playing. So Peter got out the blanket for him and Carla to lie on and Carla changed her shoes as her feet were suddenly really warm. Peter lay down but propped himself up with his elbows and Carla got herself into her favourite position which was when her head rested on Peters body. She took of her jacket and rolled up her leggings a bit and then pulled up her top a tiny bit just above her bump so her stomach could tan as well.

"Peter babe do we want to send this one to child care in the day or do we just want to take it in turns to take it to work"

"Second option why"

"Just wondering" She said playing with the material on his t-shirt and make patterns with her fingers on his tanned stomach so peter put his hand on her stomach and started tickling her causing her to squirm and wriggle about and do that dirty little laugh.

"Carla I want you now" Peter whispered in her ear

"You've got me" But she knew exactly what Peter meant so she stood up and Peter stood up and walked over to Simon and told him they were going back to the car and they would be about 20 minutes. So they both walked off hand in hand and Peter lead them to the disabled toilet.

"In ere" Carla asked

"Can you suggest anywhere else" But before she could answer she was dragging him and locked the door. She wasted no time and immediately crashed her lips into his and pushed her tongue in causing then to battle. Peters hands slowly crept round to the back of her trousers and pulled then right down. She broke the kiss first and bent down and leant over to toilet seat and opened her legs a little to give room for peter to kneel down. Peter slid of his jeans and boxers and knelt down just behind Carla where he got his length in his hand and aimed it at her little hole and then thrust it deep in to which Carla moaned loudly at. He put his hands on her hips and brung them closer to him so he could get in deeper. He knew she was close when she started moaning louder than ever so he stretched his finger over to her clit and started rubbing and pinching fast and hard which made her scream and she came right there. That scream sent peter over the edge to so they were both left panting as they came down from their high.

"Peter you do know how to treat a women" Carla said standing up and putting her leggings back on as peter came up and started kissing the back of her neck.

"Mmm Peter baby we do ave to go Simons will be wondering where you are"

"Ohhh you're right I suppose" Peter said pulling up his trousers and taking her hand and walking back to their spot. They got back into the position they were in and started talking. It was now getting really hot and all Carla wanted to do was have Peter in her some way so she sat up and took him by surprise when she suddenly started a really long slow passionate kiss which they both got lost in but then got interrupted by Simon coming up the hill wanting a drink.

Carla got up off Peter and realised that were her mouth had been there was a big red lipstick mark. Carla and Simon couldn't contain their selves.

"Peter love you've got my lipstick all over your mouth babe im soo sorry" Carla said raiding in her bag for a pack of tissues and passed one to Peter.

"Do you want something to eat as well" Carla asked Simon as she looked for the drinks.

"yea yea ice cream ice cream" pleaded Simon so Carla got out her purse and stood up.

"Babe I'l' take Simon for a ice cream do you want on too"

"Yea could you get me a chocolate cornetto please"

"Sure will" Carla said walking off with Simon running ahead of her


	9. Chapter 9

_2 months went by and Carla had been sick more times than she could count and her and Simon were getting on great and her and Peter had bought just about the whole of mother care. Carla was now 4 going on 5 months pregnant and she had just 2 months of work left before Michelle had kindly insisted on being in charge for a few months and today was the first day of the having a baby course Carla and Peter had been advised to sign up for._

"Do I have to go Carla" Peter pleaded with Carla as he couldn't stand these things.

"Yes Peter you do im not going on my own and it would do us both good I mean what would happen if I was to go into labour tonight you wouldn't ave a clue what to do so urry up" Carla moaned back at Peter as she was in an especially moany mood today.

An hour later they had arrived and taken a seat on the comfy cushions opposite the women. The women introduced herself and then started talking about breathing exercises to help out before birth and routines to keep Carla and the baby healthy and then a bit about feeding and what to do if she was to suddenly give birth. They were given loads of health leaflets and numbers to call and then it finished. But before they could go home Carla had to go and get her and the baby checked out. They sat in the waiting room reading through the leaflets which they had been doing for the past half an hour.

"Peter im sorry" Carla said turning her head to face him

"What for"

"For being a moany cow earlier and don't bother saying I wasn't cause I know I was"

"Its fine baby it really is" and then Peter went to give her a kiss but they got called in. First of all Carla had to get checked out she got her blood pressure taken, her heart measured and then her breasts checked to make sure they were making milk ok. And then they got led into another room were she got the baby scanned and its heartbeat check.

"Right well everything's ok wele need to see you in another 2 months times and the baby should start kicking soon"

"Okay thank" Carla said as she stood up

"Yea thanks" Peter said going to the door and opening it for Carla. Peter took Carlas and walked her to the car.

"Peter stop have we got eggs and crisps in the house im staving" Carla asked as she had a craving for egg mayo and Pringles

"Yes loads" said Peter opening the car for Carla "Do you want to go back to work or just stay home.

"Sorry love promised chelle I'd go back"

"No its fine really"

"Ok well I'll pop get my eggs and crisps and then go over" Carla said as she leant in to give Peter a quick kiss.

20 minutes later Carla had went and gotten 2 packs of Pringles and 4 boxes of egg mayo put it in a bag and headed into the office.

"Hey Chelle how you doing" Carla asked taking a seat and getting out her eggs and crisps.

"Fine but more importantly how are you doing"

"Oh me im fine and so's my lump"

"Well that's good then"

"Want one" Carla asked Michelle dunking a pringle into the egg mayo.

"Eh no Car its only you who eats salt and vinegar Pringles with egg mayonnaise"

"Sorry I can help it" Carla suddenly went very quite and moved her hand down to her stomach

"Car what's wrong" Michelle said getting up from her seat and walking over to her confused at what was happening

"It is doing something chelle and it feels really weird"

"What do you mean weird" Michelle said leaning down beside her.

"It's like kicking me but it's so soft" Michelle moved her hand onto Carla belly and felt for herself

"OMG it is too Ohhh I remember when Ryan started it was so weak and hardly a touch but I could still feel it"

"Its amazing chelle its amazing OMG it's so amazing" Carla said standing up and hugging her best friend.

"Say hello to you auntie chelle little baby"

"Oh Carla this is amazing" They both got interrupted by Julie knocking at the door

"Yes Julie how can I help" Carla said walking over and opening the door.

"Eh I believe these are for you Mrs Connor"

"Right thank-you Julie" Carla said closing the door and sitting back down

"Oh who are they from" Asked Michelle

"Peter it says sorry for earlier Xxxx"

"What happened earlier" Michelle asked curious

"Oh he was just moaning about not wanting to come today but nothing really"

"Okay if your sure" Michelle said getting back to work. For Carla the time went by really slowly but its finally came to half 4 and Carla left.

"Peter baby" Carla said walking up the flat stairs with a massive smile on her face

"What's up beautiful" Peter said lifting her up and walking over to the couch with her in his arms.

"You're going to have to wait and find out" She said slipping out her shoes and folding her jacket over the arm of the sofa.

"Now if you mind I would like a quick sleep im knackered" Carla said lying down on Peters lap

"Ok sweetheart I'll stay right here" And then Carla slowly dozed off. A couple of hours passed but Carla woke suddenly with a jump.

"What's up baby" Peter asked but Carla just grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach

"Feel this it's our baby" Carla said with a big grin on her face seeing Peter's reaction.

"It's amazing it's so gentle" Peter said leaning down to kiss her before being interrupted by the buzzer going. Peter went and let whoever come in and Simon ran up the stairs and Ken followed him behind carrying his school bag.

"Mum mum" Simon said running up to her.

"Hello little dude" She said sitting up so he could sit down beside her.

"I've missed you today" he said giving her a hug

"Well I missed you too" She said hugging him back before Peter cam and sat him on his knees but Simon ran off and went to play his Nintendo in his room.

"What do you want for tea love" Peter asked putting his arm around her.

"Nothing im fine"

"Nothing you've got to eat something even toast"

"Ok then I shall have a takeaway pizza"

"Right then I'll go order 2 pizzas" said Peter standing up to go get the telephone

"Wait I'll just have a plain one and I'll go shower me and the bump" Carla said walking into the bathroom. 20 minutes later she was showered and changed and lying with her feet over Peter.

"Simon time to go for your shower" Called Peter suddenly aware that he was still playing games in his room.

"OK dads just finish this game" And then the buzzer went and peter went to get the pizzas.

"Right this one's you're just with cheese and tomato and this one's mine" Peter said handing Carla the hot box. They were both silently eating away and then Simon ran in.

"Cool can I have some" Simon asked

"Yea have some of this love" Carla said handing him some of hers.

"Thanks Simon said as he ran into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

_Carla is now 6 months pregnant and it's her last day at work so she is going into town with Michelle. Please review x_

"So where do you want to go first car" Asked Michelle as they walked out the car park

"Somewhere to eat im staving and this one aint helping just keeps kicking me"

"Ahh well it just wants out" Said Michelle said patting her stomach

"Well its welcome to come out" Carla said linking arms with Michelle for extra support as she kept wobbling about. They both walked into subway and Carla got a chicken sub while Michelle just got a bottle of coke. They walked around a bit and bought some clothes for the baby mainly though Michelle bought some for herself and then they went to the loos for about the millionth time as Carla couldn't hold anything in nowadays and then they decided they would go back to Michelle place for a little while.

"So you're sure you'll be okay in the factory on your own for a few months" Carla asked Michelle concerned.

"Yes I'll be fine just you forget about work and concentrate on you and your baby" Michelle said giving Carlas hand a reassuring squeeze before standing up and putting the kettle on.

"Want another brew" Asked Michelle

"No I had better be off don't want to be falling asleep here and having to get Peter to come carry the massive and heavy me down the stairs"

"Well ok if your sure" And Carla stood up and went to give Michelle a big hug.

"I'll come check everything's ok at least once a week ok" Carla said separating herself from Michelle.

"Oh don't bother I'll be fine" Michelle said going and getting her shoes to take Carla back.

5 Minutes later she was back in the flat but there was no one around so she took off her jacket and shoved her bag in the bedroom before sitting down on the sofa. She tried to take off her converse but could only just reach and it was really painful so she just left them on and then she put her legs up and lay down before putting on the TV. Within half an hour she was fast asleep and didn't hear Peter and Simon come in who had been at the supermarket.

"Right lets be quite and get this place tidied up and then we can out tea on just leave Carla alone she's asleep so Peter and Simon unpacked the shopping and Simon cleaned the table while Peter cleaned everything else and started cooking tea and then about an hour later Carla woke up.

"Hello beautiful" Peter said leaning down to kiss her on the head.

"How long ave I been asleep" Carla asked confused moving her hair out her face.

"Couple of hours I guess"

"Hmm ok my feet and legs are so sore" She said sitting up trying to reach her feet but then remembered she couldn't

"Here do you want me to take your shoes off and then I can give you the surprise me and Si got you ok" And Carla nodded so peter unties her shoes and then went and got her, her surprise.

"Here you go my precious" Peter said bending over and putting her feet in a nice hot foot spa

"Peter you shouldn't off it must of cost loads"

"I know but you're feet have been really swollen lately so I decided to get you something to relax you" He said giving her a big kiss on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_Carla is now 9 months pregnant and a week before her due date. It's a Friday night the day before her birthday and she's going to visit Michelle in the factory as she does every Friday night._

"Hey Chelle" Carla said as she waddled into the factory

"Hi Car just in here" Michelle said from the office Carla walked in getting very out of breath and sat herself down on her chair.

"So a week to go how you feeling" Asked Michelle logging of the computer.

"Don't know nervous, excited" Carla said smiling and standing up to look in the filing cabinet for some paperwork she could do herself.

"OUUHH" Carla suddenly shrieked.

"What's wrong love" Michelle said standing up and running over to her.

"Nothing I've had them a few time past half hour" Michelle looked at her with wide eyes

"Chelle I'll be fine just go sit back down and don't worry" Carla said finishing looking for the paperwork.

"Do you want a brew" Carla asked walking towards the door

"No you go sit down I'll make them" Michelle said standing up and making sure Carla went back to her seat. Michelle walked out and went to put the kettle on so Carla stood up again annoyed at how everyone was fussing over her and went for the cupboard to check on the fabrics. She took about 2 steps and then suddenly she started to pee and she couldn't stop it.

"Fuck Chelle come ere a minute something's happening and I don't know what" And Michelle ran back into the office where she saw Carla standing with her legs spread a bit and a puddle under her.

"Oh Car sit down I'll call Peter for you" Michelle said raiding through Carlas bag for her mobile.

"Chelle what's happening" Carla asked now with tears starting to run down her cheek.

"Your waters broken those were contractions you were having earlier it coming today or tomorrow" Carla looked at her and shook her head.

"No no it's not due for another week"

"It's just coming early that's all love it's going to be fine"

"Where's Peter" Carla was now in tears and needed to be somewhere comfier.

"He's just coming just bringing the car over to take you back in so you don't have to walk home ok" Michelle said giving her best friend a big hug. And then Peter ran in.

"PETER" Carla screamed

"It's going to be ok baby now me and chelle will carry you out to the car ok"

"I can't do this Peter im not ready" Carla said as she struggled in his arms as he carried her outside and gently put her in the back of the car while Michelle got in beside her and Peter drove round to their flat before once again carried her upstairs to the flat and ran through to their bedroom where he lay her down he left Michelle with her and ran through to the bathroom and got as many towels as he could manage.

"Have you called an ambulance" Peter asked Michelle

"No they don't do anything till she's in birth"

"I'll phone them anyway" And Peter ran out the room

"Chelle how long is this going to last I just want it out now" Carla said and started crying again. Michelle went and sat next to her

"It depends it took Ryan Ohhh about 10 hours in labour and 2 giving birth so it took me 12 hours but some can be really quick"

"12 hours" Carla said grabbing hold of Michelle who just stroked her hair.

"No you're right they don't do anything till she's in birth" Peter said coming back in and sitting down beside Carla

"Do you want me to get you into something comfier?" Peter asked not sure what he should be doing.

"Yes" Carla said gritting it through her teeth as she was in so much pain.

"Em I'll just go get some cushions and stuff" Michelle said walking to the door

"No stay It's fine there's nothing to hide"

"Here you go" said Peter striping her of her normal clothes and giving her a shirt that was well to big for him so it covered most of her up.

"Do you want to get under the duvet make you self as comfortable as possible you don't know how long you'll be" Michelle suggested so Peter lifted her a little and Michelle pulled back the duvet and Peter placed her down again. Michelle and Peter both plumped her pillows and moved them so she was her most comfiest..

"So have you thought of names" Michelle asked taking one of Carla's hands.

"Well we thought Lucy for a girl and Ross for a boy" Carla replied smiling at Michelle.

"ARRGGGGG GGOOODD" screamed Carla squeezing Peters hand so hard it went bright red.

"What's wrong beautiful" Peter asked leaning into Carla and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Their getting sorer" She said out of breath.

3 hours past and it was now Carlas birthday day.

"Peter I need to push NOW" She said getting annoyed that they weren't letting her.

"Ok well if your sure you want to the ambulance is on its way" Peter said helping her up onto her knees and michelle moved the towels under her.

"Right push on the count of 3 Car 1 2 3"And at that Carla pushed really hard and screamed really loudly and then the paramedics came and michelle ran down to get them they immediately ran up and gave Carla pain relief gas to take the pain away and the other one looked up her to see how far away the baby was.

"Right Carla when you feel you need to give me one big push. And Carla gave one big push which popped the baby's head out.

"Ok now you need to be quick" The paramedic said and then Carla pushed again really hard and squeezed Peters hand again so there were now hand marks on it

"Right Carla in more big push for me and your baby will be out" So she took another breath of pain relief and pushed really hard screaming as she did and then the baby came out and the paramedic cut the umbilical cord and Carla collapsed in a heap on the bed out of breath.

"Well done you have a little baby girl" The paramedic said handing the baby over to Carla who instantly hugged it in her arms.

"It's perfect Peter it's so beautiful" she said looking up at him with a big smile on her face

"Takes after her mum then" He said kissing her and the baby on the head.

"Em sorry to interrupt be we must take mum and baby to hospital to get cheeked over" Said the other paramedic who had bought up a wheel chair. Carla passed the baby to Peter who tried to calm her down and Michelle helped Carla button up her shirt and get into the wheel chair.

"Does anyone want to come" Asked the Paramedic.

"Eh yea I'll come, Michelle would you be okay driving there with some spare clothes and the travel seat" Peter asked

"Yea sure you two go off I'll just get some stuff and then be over" Michelle said giving Carla a quick hug and her new niece an quick kiss.


End file.
